


Villains Love To Kidnap Tony

by MyNameIsSam



Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint thinks they're gross, Established Relationship, F/M, Natasha does not approve, Prompt Fic, Tony get's kidnapped a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsSam/pseuds/MyNameIsSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m like 75% sure this won’t explode on us,” Tony says confidently.</p><p>She glares at him and pulls more ammo out of her pockets, checking her guns again, “I don’t like anything less than 80% sure Tony.”</p><p>One of the A.I.M. worker shoots at her. She ducks and dives effortlessly, returning fire. Four of the eight A.I.M. workers are dead, stacked in a neat pile.</p><p>Tony raises an eyebrow at her, either oblivious to the gunfire or ignoring it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Villains Love To Kidnap Tony

“I’m like 75% sure this won’t explode on us,” Tony says confidently.

She glares at him and pulls more ammo out of her pockets, checking her guns again, “I don’t like anything less than 80% sure Tony.”

One of the A.I.M. worker shoots at her. She ducks and dives effortlessly, returning fire. Four of the eight A.I.M. workers are dead, stacked in a neat pile.

Tony raises an eyebrow at her, either oblivious to the gunfire or ignoring it. 

“Why do you go along with any of my plans then? I don’t think I’ve ever had a plan with an 80% chance of success.” 

Natasha sighs and shoots at one of the A.I.M. workers. He falls to the ground, his companions tripping over his body. Where was Steve when she needed him? His shield was useful in these situations.

Tony's arms are elbow deep in wires while he hacks A.I.M.’s computer systems. The right side of his face is black and blue, his right eye completely swollen shut. His left shoulder is bleeding. She feels an intense need to kill more A.I.M. workers. Slowly and painfully.

Tony continues to work and look at her at the same time. It’s not a good mix. She points at the wires so he looks at them instead. She doesn’t want to have another building blow up with them inside it. She hates when that happens. He ignores her of course.

“Maybe it’s your charming personality Tony.” She shoots the other three workers, making quick work of them. 

“Aw Natasha, I’m touched. Where’s this flattery been during our relationship?”

Natasha’s lips quirk, “I compliment you all the time.” 

Tony gives her a disbelieving look. It’s surprising how well he can convey emotion when he can’t move half of his face.

“I compliment you sometimes,” Natasha amends. She crosses to the other side of the room to get a better vantage point. “I can’t let your ego get too big.”

Tony tilts his head and shrugs, “At least it’s the truth.”

“Maybe,” Natasha starts. “I would compliment you more, if you didn’t get kidnapped so often.”

“That’s victim blaming,” Tony protests.

“You gave your address to a super villain once Tony.”

“I had a good reason!” Tony argues.

“Your pride is not a good reason.”

Tony pauses, “Then why do I do anything? Am I even a superhero?”

Natasha rolls her eyes, “Have an existential crisis later. We need to get their information and shut down the self destruct protocol. Then get you home and lock you in a safe room.”

“Sounds like another kidnapping attempt.”

“It won’t be an attempt if I hold you down Tony.”

“I wouldn’t be resisting if you were the one holding me down, Nat,” Tony wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Natasha rolls her eyes, “Get back to work Tony.”

Tony salutes her and turns back to the wires, his tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration. Natasha feels unbearably fond of the genius all of a sudden. She looks back out the window, to see if anyone is coming. No one is, so her blockade of bodies is working. 

Tony works for a few minutes in silence as Natasha keeps watch. Suddenly she hears an, _Aha!_ and something break.

Natasha swivels on her heel, gun at the ready. She levels her gun at Tony, who is standing proudly with a hammer in one hand and a USB drive in the other. She looks down at the control box, which has a hammer sized hole in it. She sighs, letting her arm fall.

“I got all the info we needed. And stopped the self destruct protocol. Ironically destruction was the only way to stop it,” Tony says looking into the hole.

Natasha doesn’t get payed enough to deal with this. She tells Tony as much and he makes an affronted noise.

“My mere presence in your life is enough payment.”

Natasha walks over to him, giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. She missed him. Even if this was the third time she’d had to rescue him this month. She hits him on his uninjured shoulder.

“Hey!” Tony protests, rubbing his shoulder. “That hurt.”

“Stop getting kidnapped. You worried Clint.”

Tony looks at her knowingly, “Well please tell Clint I’m sorry.”

“I’ll make sure to get your message along.”

Natasha hears a noise from above them. She tenses, her body coiled to spring into action. Clint drops from the vents, with his hand covering his eyes. Natasha relaxes.

“We cleared the rest of the building,” Clint informs them. “And I forgive you Tony, we’re good bro. Are you guys still being gross? Is the kissing over?”

Tony looks at her and grins. He says, “Nope the kissings not done yet.” 

He wraps an arm around Natasha’s waist and pulls her into another kiss. She’ll let him get away with it this time, he did just get kidnapped after all.

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough Tony/Natasha in the world. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
